


Through All Time

by Merfilly



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Complicated Relationships, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past, Present, and Future... Demona is tied up in MacBeth, and he in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through All Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



> Does not take into account the comic book series.

_The Past_

Demona felt the night air touch her skin as the transformation completed itself. Before she had even gotten her wits back, she was flinging herself into the air, wings beating mightily, so that she could see the land and be certain nothing was amiss. Her eyes spied a caravan of humans just coming to rest at a common camping point, causing her lips to curl back, hatred and loathing rising to the top of her heart. What a better world it would be, if she could just scour it of the human plague!

She settled to a new roost, finding a half broken wall of some long forgotten fortification. The wall splintered some from her weight and talons, being made of timbers, but it would do for now.

Should she spend the night terrifying the pitiful human traders? Or did the night feel like one to search, again, for others of her kind?

Thinking of other gargoyles brought the image of her mate to mind, his strong form emblazoned there, and she felt her heart grow colder than the ice in the sea to the north. If he had only listened to her, understood that the humans saw them only as pawns! She would not be alone now, having lost every companion she had ever taken on.

She might even know the pride of raising a young one, for they had lost a nest in that treacherous fight as well. At least, she had never been able to find the nest again, once she went back.

No, tonight was not about the fruitless search for other gargoyles. Tonight, she would investigate the caravan, and cause them grief and terror. More likely than not, it had some connection to the Canmores, or, worse in her mind, MacBeth. It would entertain her, at least, and take away a few more pieces of the human plague.

+++

_The Present_

"Demona, I think you'll want to set that down now," came a voice that Demona had been trying to forget for decades, centuries even. She slowly turned, cradling the canister with the solution to her problems in one arm before glaring at MacBeth.

"I will do what I am meant to do, and finally end the plague of humankind once and for all!" she snarled at him. "They have done nothing to deserve life, when all they choose is to destroy that which is not like themselves!"

MacBeth gave a sardonic smile to her words; he expected nothing less.

"The plague, as you call it, would be wiped out, mostly. But Sevarius lied to you on the nature of that biological agent." The immortal human approached her fearlessly, and she took one step back, to protect her burden. "It will eliminate humanity… and your own people. So that Sevarius and his chosen few, locked safely away in sealed bunkers, can lay claim to the world when it is all said and done."

Demona looked at the canister and then at MacBeth, wavering in her determination. "How do I know you're not lying?" she snapped.

"My dear Demona, I leave the lying to you," he said with a chuckle, advancing again. "And, consider this? I find myself rather disinclined, for the moment, to finally end our travels in the world, yet that canister can do just that. Kill you and I simultaneously, if either of us opens it, knowing it has the ability to kill us both."

"If you left this area, sealed yourself somewhere, we both would live," Demona pointed out.

"But not your daughter."

Demona felt anger and fear war within her at that. If MacBeth was right, and she was inclined to believe him, her daughter would die. Sevarius was probably in league with Thailog, or had new mutates under his control, hidden away. To cause Angela's death… that would be the worst betrayal of all she had ever wanted in life.

"How do I neutralize it?" she asked at last, and he made the last few steps, holding a syringe. 

"Inject this through the valve, there, Demona, and it will destroy the toxins." He handed the syringe over, and that, more than anything else, convinced Demona that MacBeth was being truthful.

Her eyes glittered with her anger. "Where is Sevarius?"

"Right this way, my dear Demona," MacBeth offered, gesturing, knowing her thirst for vengeance would run as deep as his own.

+++

_The Future_

Peace. Peace and quiet, Demona thought to herself as she surveyed the small asteroid she had purchased and had placed in stationary orbit around the Earth. No more humans to deal with, not that there were as many on Earth now, with space open to all, and maneuvers like her own so common among the rich and powerful.

The weaker, poorer vermin were merely recruited and shipped out to make properly profitable colonies on terraformed worlds, like Mars.

"Did you honestly think you would get away from all of us?"

MacBeth's voice grated on her nerves, yet he was a necessary part of her plans in the long run.

"I invited you here, old friend," she pointed out, making the words a deliberate insult.

"So you did." He came and sat beside her, gazing out over the rock-strewn landscape, the sky filled with its view of Earth. "Why?"

"You still travel, there, and among the colonies," Demona pointed out. "And you are good at persuasion."

"So I am, and yes I do." He looked at her before giving a sly grin. "Solitude does not suit you anymore than it does me, not after a decade or more. You want me to find the others."

Demona nodded. "I would be willing to concede a part of this rock to you, in exchange. My people for the ability to have a safe haven far from mankind and other enemies that emerge," she offered.

MacBeth considered it for a time, his eyes on Earth the whole while. "That sounds intriguing, Demona, but I am adding a small clause to it." She tensed, wings flaring, but he chuckled and shook his head at her. "I ask for a few years, to do my research, while living with you in the rookery you've begun. I find myself tired of the presence of man and beast, when you've got this nice little sanctuary carved out."

Demona's eyes narrowed, but she didn't really mind the idea; they had buried their enmity in something approaching a lasting truce before the twentieth century had ended.

"No more than three years, MacBeth. I grow tired of your company too quickly."

He laughed, but then he placed his hand near hers on the rock they shared, unsurprised to feel her talons touch his skin. Friends, lovers, enemies, and even married, which combined all of that, had left them with a unique point to work from.

Maybe the Weird Sisters had done them ill, perhaps they had done them good… but MacBeth and Demona alike knew the bond went beyond the magic upon them.


End file.
